1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device having a movable display screen and keyboard, in which the display screen thereof is rotatable relative to a mainframe between a stored position and a use position through a slide groove structure, and the keyboard thereof is slidable relative to the mainframe between a stored position and a use position through a slide groove structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M357833, has a display screen connected pivotally to a mainframe through a bi-directional shaft, so that the display screen can rotate to two different directions relative to the mainframe. However, the bi-directional shaft has a complicated structural design, and is expensive, so that it will increase the production cost of the electronic device. Further, when the display screen covers the mainframe and a touch screen located on a first face thereof faces upwardly, the electronic device is in a tablet computer use mode, where the user can only use the touch screen, but not the keyboard. When the display screen covers the mainframe and a second face thereof faces upwardly, the user must lift the display screen so as to place the electronic device in a notebook computer use mode. To shift the electronic device back to the tablet computer use mode, the display screen is first rotated so that the touch screen faces rearwardly, after which the display screen covers the mainframe. Hence, use and operation of the aforesaid electronic device are very inconvenient.
Therefore, the area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to realizing a structural design which can minimize production costs and which is easy to use and operate.